


Just For Fun

by happymidnight



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymidnight/pseuds/happymidnight
Summary: Daniel drunkenly kisses Minhyun one night.





	Just For Fun

Minhyun doesn’t understand how he got himself into this situation. But here he is, in the living room, with a drunk Daniel. He watches as the boy downs drink after drink. At this point he doesn’t even know how many cans of beer Daniel has had, he stopped counting after five. 

“Uh, Daniel, I think you’ve had enough.” He tries to take the drink from the younger boy’s hands but is unsuccessful. 

“I’m not done yet. Wait.” Daniel points at him with an unsteady finger, spitting out barely intelligible words. 

It’s pretty obvious that the younger boy is heavily intoxicated. Even Minhyun can feel a slight buzz from the couple of drinks he had. His tolerance is nowhere near as high as Daniel’s. Normally, he wouldn’t even drink at all because he's never really liked the taste of it. But lately the stress has been getting to him. They’ve been so busy with promotions that sometimes he needs a drink or two, to take the edge off of things. And Daniel had invited him to drink, which was weird. 

It’s not like the two despise each other, but they’ve never gone out of their way to hang out with one another. They’ve always had an awkward relationship, not really friends but more than acquaintances. They kept their distance and Minhyun wasn't sure why. So when the opportunity presented itself he thought it was a great idea, but he should’ve known better.

He looks at the boy sitting next to them and realizes how drunk Daniel is. And suddenly Minhyun remembers the stories Seongwoo told him about how crazy the younger boy was after he had a couple of drinks. He mentally slaps himself for not remembering sooner. Minhyun’s definitely gotten himself into quite the situation. Despite having no schedule for tomorrow, their manager certainly won’t be happy to find the extremely hungover boy in the morning. 

“You’ve had enough. No more drinking.” And Minhyun feels a little dizzy himself. How many drinks did he have again? Two? Three? He doesn’t remember and it probably doesn’t matter. Minhyun goes to grab the can again and this time he’s successful. He finds himself smiling at his victory. 

“Hyung. Gi-give it back.” Daniel is moving closer towards his side of the couch, holding out his hand, clawing at him for the beer. 

“Dude, look at you. You’re completely wasted.” At this point the younger boy was almost in his lap, still desperately trying to get the drink. Thinking quickly, Minhyun does the first thing that comes to his mind. He takes the can and chugs the remainder of the liquid. Almost immediately he regrets it. He feels like he’s going to vomit. No matter how many times he drinks beer, he’s always amazed at how revolting it is. 

“Oh, too bad. Looks like that was the last one.” He tips the can upside down to show the younger boy that it’s empty. Minhyun smirks, while simultaneously trying to keep down the bile in his throat.

“Y-you suck.” 

“You’ll thank me in the morning. Now get off.” He goes to push Daniel off of him, but the younger boy won’t budge. 

“You’re boring.” Daniel is speaking slowly and brings his face closer but stops himself when he’s only a few inches away. He’s giving Minhyun a look that he can’t quite read. 

“You need to loosen up. You’re always so tense.” The older boy can smell the alcohol coming off of his breath and it makes him feel nauseous. 

“Yeah, well, someone needs to be the responsible one.” Minhyun’s starting to feel a bit uneasy, maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to chug that last beer. He tries to get him off but Daniel comes even closer. He can almost feel the younger boy’s lips on his ear when he whispers.

“Let’s have fun, hyung.” 

Minhyun can feel the heat rising to his face. There’s a mix of emotions going through his mind, but mostly he’s confused. When he goes to push him away, Daniel swings his leg around and traps him. The younger boy straddles him and Minhyun doesn’t know what to do. He places his hands on Daniel’s shoulders to keep a good distance between them.

“You’re drunk, Daniel. You need to go to bed.” He hears his voice shake and he hopes the other boy doesn’t notice.

Daniel looks at him with amused, half lidded eyes.

“You’re so innocent, hyung.” The younger boy brings his hand up and runs his fingers through Minhyun’s hair. 

“I bet you haven’t even had your first kiss yet.” The mocking tone in Daniel’s voice makes him angry.

“Yeah, I have.” He’s not sure if it really counts as a kiss but he doesn’t want to give the younger boy the satisfaction. 

The look in Daniel’s eyes tell Minhyun that he doesn’t buy it. But he doesn’t say anything. They continue to sit in silence, the younger boy still in his lap. Minhyun can’t help but be amazed that Daniel hasn’t passed out yet. He’s starting to feel dizzy when the other boy breaks the silence. 

“You’re really handsome. Did you know that?” His words are slurred. Daniel brings both of his hands up and cups the older boy’s face. 

“I could help you, you know.” The younger boy quietly whispers. 

Minhyun can feel a chill run down his spine. 

“Help me? With what?”

Daniel gives him a smirk and runs his fingers through the older boy’s hair. He moves closer on Minhyun’s lap so their chests are touching. 

“You must be so pent up.” The younger boy is bringing his face closer. 

“But so am I. We can help each other. You’re good looking enough.”

Minhyun can feel the younger boy’s hot breath on his face. His heartbeat is pulsing through his veins. And maybe it’s the alcohol, but he can’t seem to think straight. 

“W-what? Help each other how?”

Then Daniel tilts his head ever so slightly and their lips meet. Minhyun feels softness of the other boy’s lips. Red sirens go off in his head and immediately he pushes the younger boy off of him. With droopy eyes, Daniel gives him a look of disappointment. 

“Hey. Why did you do that?” 

Instead of answering, Minhyun picks the other boy up and carries him to his room. Daniel is protesting but he doesn’t care. Carefully he places the younger boy onto the bed and leaves. He can hear Daniel behind him and Minhyun ignores it all. When he finally closes the door, he falls to the ground. His heart is pounding inside his chest. 

_What just happened?_


End file.
